Sand of Our Lives
by Requiess
Summary: Maria was a troubled, blood-thirsty vampire who never believed in love- always demanding to suceed and took nothing less. He was the werewolf who wanted nothing more than to be in a loving relationship, to be accepted for who he was unconditionally.MxJB
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Soft sand takes in all the heat that the sun produces, a warm blanket of Earths oceans and sea shores. When your body is pressed against the heat, the sand conforms and pacts down, eventually turning in to a hard, rugged surface. It will keep you warm, and occupied, but will the heat ever _really_ keep you alive? When a thought of life sparks, is it really that much different than the heated sand Earth produces for all that inhabits it? As a full moon shimmers across a body of water, reflection against the moist sand mixed with water, it tells a life story. The wind venomously whips against the water, making it lap over the sand- some of the san returning in to the water, only to drown and lay eternally at the bottom.

Life's funny like that- eager to find the next un-expecting thing to victimize. The beauty of life rules the setting, never to let darkness completely erase the opportunity. However, there is always the time of a new moon- an empty, shallow period of life. This is sometimes acted out as a period of depression- a feeling of _pain, regret, sorrow. _Sometimes the feeling can even became one of self-loathing. Then when the darkness disappears, the sand of our lives heats up. During the light is when we find love, we develop emotions towards others, and relationships are strengthened. I, myself, have always been blind to the light. The lust of the moon will forever draw me, however always kept in the darkness.


	2. Incapability Shall Be Your Demise

A/N- So, this pairing I thought would be quite different. Actually, after I published the prologue I checked and realized that my story is the only one of this pairing. I hope that's not a bad thing… But anyways, I love reviews! Reviews are amazing, and if no one shows interested in a story, I'm prone to drop it. I know, I know, I have to stop doing that. Anyways, here's the first actual chapter. Just a bit of background information first, though: This is set in modern times. Bella is a vampire, but Nessie was never born or thought of. Maria hasn't spoken to Jasper after he left her army, nor as she ever met the Cullen's. Again, reviews!;)

Oh, one more thing. I will warn you, if you're a hardcore Bella fan, you may want to exit out of this. There may or may not be character death. Just be warned I am prone to that type of thing, although not with any of the main characters.

**Incapability Shall Be Your Demise **

The wooden door creaks eerily as I swing it open, examining the old-fashioned bar. It appears that the interior hasn't changed since the eighteen-hundreds, oddly. Everything appears to be made of wood. Oak, maybe? The details are so careless and imprecise that it's probably authentic. Then again, in this barren ghost town, it wouldn't surprise me if nothing had been renovated since the mid- nineteen hundreds. Location? New Mexico. Mission? Same as always- find new recruits.

The army is already of decent size, so Gabriel -my second and my 'mate'- can afford to be choosey. Gabriel is special, he knows what gift another being has the capability to be. He understands their powers and can try to teach them how to use it. Good thing he's special in that aspect- god knows he needs a special _something _about him so he isn't completely useless.

My stilettos start clicking against the hard wood floor, drawing almost every eye on me. I'm not the only woman here-no. There's an elderly human here, but she has a ring on her finger. There's also a sleeping baby in the corner by a booth, wearing pink which leads me to assume guess what? It's a girl! I roll my eyes but give every man a small smile, positive of the confidence portrayed in my small yet mock-friendly gesture. Idiots.

My tight black dress fits my body perfectly-made just for my figure. It is tighter on my chest than my legs, but equally as tight around my waist. It is plain black, but yet it has a thin lining of red lace outlining my cleavage. My heels are simple yet sexy - I look the same as always, so extremely different. Gabriel on the other hand looked pretty good, compared to the popular(well, my) belief he was an idiot who wouldn't even be able to put shoes on by himself. He is a good leader to the newborn retards- plus he is obedient. Gabriel has been my Second for three years, my supposed 'mate' for just as long, if that is any insight on how useful he was for some things.

Then, of course, there is the amazing and emotionless sex. We are considered mates, although we share absolutely no feelings toward each other. Well, professional perhaps. I would like to think he respects me- as he sure acts like it. He knows his place, that boy sure does.

I glance at my minion of a mate, giving him a brief nod of a signal. Gabriel rolls his eyes at me, then turns around so he is no longer facing me- now talking to the bartender. I groan, feeling the eyes leave me already- finally. Didn't they know it was rude to stare?

I chuckle quietly to myself as I walk to the empty side of the bar, sitting down in an old wooden stool. Well this isn't very comfortable. Regardless, I mindlessly cross my legs at my ankles. I put one elbow on the bar and rest my chin against my hand. This is boring- nobody has came to talk to me yet. I steal a glance at Gabriel, only to see him smirking at me. He knows my patience isn't worth shit. I just glare at him, wanting him to think I hate him. But, how could I hate him? He is perhaps the most valuable second I have ever had. No, I have had a second who lasted longer than Gabriel will. Plus he had been much more useful. Jasper Whitlock- a man who I despise. Jasper Whitlock- a man who proves my theory that nobody can be trusted. You can only trust yourself to get things done- everyone else is incompetent. If you, yourself, are incompetent- you are screwed. It is that simple.

I see Gabriel look away from me, that stupid smirk still on his face. Retard. Deep in my thoughts, I hear "Hola, mujer bonita." Whispered in my ear from a husky, deep voice.

"Hola." I say with a forced smile on my face, before I turn to look at the origin of the voice. As I turn I see a middle- aged man. He has dark skin and a careless way about him that intrigues me. My smile only widened, no longer fake.

"¿Hablas Inglés? Mi español es el de una segunda lengua. Lo sentimos, hermoso." I hear him say, and I nod my head.

"Yes, I do speak English, señor" Is all I reply to him.

"Ah, a woman with humor." He chuckled. He went to sit down but then looked back at me with a playful expression, "Is this seat taken?" He asks me.

A smirk in response to his question, I am not sure if he is actually serious or not. I bat my eyelashes lightly but slowly, "Well it is now." I inform him.

He chuckles, and sits down fastly. I try hard not to roll my eyes- he looked like he freaking pounced at the opportunity. Yet again, what male wouldn't? They would if they used their brains as a way or reason, but _no. _Below the belt is their reasoning. Before either of us say anything, I steal a glance at Gabriel. He is staring at me and the man, looking like he's concentrating hard. He zones back in when he meets my eyes. He looks pleased and frantic, nodding fast. Little does he know he looks like an idiot, or maybe he just doesn't care. I grin, "Him?" I mouth.

"Him." Gabriel confirms silently.

"Kill them all. I've got him, I assure you." I purr to Gabriel, too fastly for human ears to detect. It's hard to miss the huge grin on Gabriel's face before he looks at the human man sitting next to him at the bar. I smirk, watching as Gabriel instantaneously grabs the man's throat and starts sucking as hard as he possibly can, making it fast. So fast that nobody hears the screams -not even I-. Ah, my trained killer. After the body hit's the floor with a loud **thud, **screams can be heard. I look at the man next to me, cowering into the table as I'm sure behind me, Gabriel is off on a mass- murder. The man won't be much of a soldier if he gets scared this easily. But obviously, what's done is done. I grab his throat with my hands to keep him from emitting sound. When his heart rate begins to increase rapidly, I plunge my teeth into that neck.

**Beautiful.**


	3. Lucky Visitor

A/N- Okay, so I've been awake roughly what…eighteen hours now? Yes, I have bloodshot eyes and decided to update one of my stories, aren't I a genius? My apologies if this seems too long or too short… or whatever. You know, I was sort of hoping for more reviews, but I am happy that I did get _some _sort of response. So to the person to reviewed, thanks! Oh, I would love a review telling me how many times Maria tells her Mate off in this, swears at him, or complains about an action of his. XD

Disclaimer- You know the drill. I don't own the saga. I wish I did, but sadly no. Just . . . No.

"I know we're in the middle of nowhere, but could the two of you have been a bit quieter? I don't think the Volturi quite heard you. Could you make another dozen people scream? At least I didn't have high expectations from Screw-Boy's noise level when I bit him. But Gabriel, _dear," _I say in the most sarcastic tone I can muster. "To just let them scream like that was brutal. Merciless towards my eardrums. They thank you for that, by the way, I'm sure." I rant as we walk, dumb-fuck beside me while carrying screw boy who is in the middle of his transformation.

I shuffle my feet as we walk, so pissed that I could kill screw-boy who begins on his next fit of screams. It's not that I'm not experienced with the whole process, because I am more than anyone you could ever know, it's just annoying. He was wimpy right up to the moment before his change, and he still cries out in agony. What a great soldier he will be. If it wasn't for Gabriel who said that screw-boy will have abnormal speed -even for a vampire- he would have been dead by now. I hear Gabriel sigh over-dramatically, and there's a pause in his force breathing. I avoid looking at him because I know his sarcastic expression he's bound to be wearing will just plain piss me off. "What now?" I beat him to the punch, still refusing to look at him.

"Will you stop already?" He asks me softly, although the tone suggests he's either biting his tongue or mocking me. "Honey, you've been going on and on for hours, not to mention how you wanted to set out b-" He begins, only to be cut off by the loud screaming coming from screw-boy. It's especially ear-drum piercing, and get's me so pissed I look up at the man smuggling on Gabriel's shoulder. He begins pounding in to Gabriel's chest with his still-pathetic human strength. Then come those horrible sobs mixing in with those screams.

"Oh, shut _up_!" I scream irritably at the pest. We are six miles away from our 'home'. We are walking back from the bar in the horrid heat, sun shining, and I'm sure skin sparkly too. I try to picture screw-boy being valuable… but all I can see is his face when he screams and pleads for us to just kill him. I'm sorry dear, but you aren't quite that lucky. Obviously. You're in the horrid heat, in the middle of nowhere might I add, on another guy's shoulder. You're a redneck, probably some gay-beater, while you're on some guy's shoulder begging. Let's face it, your luck sucks, I think to myself.

I ignore Gabriel's chuckles, which are no doubtabley aimed at my annoyed outburst. I could kill anyone, if it isn't for the fact I'm not hungry at all. I doubt Gabriel is, either, due to him taking his sweet fucking time at killing about a dozen humans. I mean, really, is mortal mass murder really all that difficult? I huff, sick of this day already. Does it really ever end, though? No. It just goes on and on, as when one can not go to sleep, the beginning of another day seems impossible. It's like somebody just presses replay on the days, before midnight. Just late enough so you can see the glimpse of what will be coming next, but too early for you to get the whole picture. The typical life of an immortal, I suppose. Peachy fucking keen.

My thoughts are interrupted by Gabriel's sarcastic tone of voice -which he knows I hate, might I add-. "See, we're almost home." He says, although it is a bit difficult to hear over Screw-Boy's pleas of death. I really start to wish I can give him his wish-he's an annoying pest who I would love nothing more than to exterminate. I might stick his hand in fire -or rather, get Gabriel to- so the guy will learn discipline. So Screw-Boy will learn how to handle pain. Part of me wonders why to even bother, considering he'll be killed in roughly a year (if he lasts that long), but the animalistic part of me clears that up right away. It's because I have nothing but time, and he's just an asset to help gain territory. Nothing less -that I know of- and for damn sure nothing more.

"Well it's about time," I huff, and set off running towards the cabin in the middle of . . .well, nothing. Just set back from some desolate road. I live alone in the cabin, although Gabriel often joins me. There's an old -huge- manor I also own, but that's reserved for the newborn training. Which is probably why the place is a dump. I know Gabriel is smart enough not to follow me- he will be going to the manor so he can take some of the newborns hunting, and to get screamer away from me before I kill him (which would be very bad in the long run, I guess). Not that he's that important, we just went through trouble to get him is all.

Once I reach the small cabin, I open the door and kick off the heels I had been wearing, setting them flying in to the kitchen. They are uncomfortable things, but make me look even better than usual. I strip down right then and there, wearing nothing but a strapless bra and boy shorts. I walk in to the only bedroom which I use as a closet, throwing a baggy T-shirt and shorts on.

Although looking good is important, so is just relaxing. This holds especially true if you have idiots you have to handle. I shrug, lost in my thoughts as I sit down in an old rocking chair, resting my head against the wood surface of the chair. My legs cross lightly at my ankles, as I rock myself slowly, but the creaking of the old wood is somehow calming. I let my mind run wild, thinking of random tad bits of things that really make no difference. When time never ends, there is so much of it to just use up. Doing random bits of nothing that calm your nerves help . . . A lot.

The cabin is old . . . Dusty. It isn't my favorite thing, and it's too damn permanent for me to clean. Hell, it isn't even mine! Fighting for territories, I move a lot and so from house to home I go, waiting to conquer more territory. I do like stable things in life, don't get me wrong. Just . . . The feeling of power and knowing that _I _control so much land is better than any stability I could ever in my immortal life experience.

It was easy for me to let go of my body, just cave in to my thoughts which were echoed by the creaking of the wooden rocking chair. I use the point of my toes to push myself back, and conform my foot to lay flat on the ground after the chair rocks, then push off the floor using the edge of my toes again. I practically jump out of the goddamned chair when I hear glass break, opening my eyes and hearing one last creak as the chair leans forward- I don't push it back again. I lean forward, not breathing as it isn't necessary as I try to find the source of the glass shattering. With about three seconds of silence, I stand up soundlessly and to the nearest doorway on my right. I place my fingers in the doorway, peeking to see what may have been the source of the sound. Unable to see anything out of the ordinary in the kitchen, I push up so I'm standing on my tippy toes, reaching across the doorway with my other hand so I can get a better view. Still nothing.

I literally jump so high I hit my head in the top of the doorway when I hear a single creak from behind me. "Oh," I said, clutching at my heart as if I had a heart attack. Haha, as if. I twist my left foot about ninety degrees, and turn my whole body facing the intruder. "Jane?" I ask confused, looking at the smug expression on the beautiful girl's face. "What are you doing here?" I ask her. I narrow my eyes, my voice now becoming more daring. "What business does the Volturi have in my domain?" I ask.

"You won your domain in the vampire wars, am I correct?'' She asks with a smirk. She stands up, looking up at me. "Last time we met, you said that the vampire wars were behind you. You said that you were a _victim_," She sneers the word. "Of the vampire wars. Am I correct?" She asks, raising two brows. "Or has my memory failed me?"She asks.

I raise my eyebrows, trying to figure out if she's dealing bull or not. Her smirk stays solid on her face and I gulp, "My territory is from the last time you visit, dear one." I tell her matter-of-factly. "So perhaps your memory has failed you, little girl." I tell her, or more like spit the words out at her all while trying to keep a straight, fearless face. Where is second?

Jane snorts, "My memory hasn't failed in centuries," She tells me as one side of her lips lift forward in a smirk. "This was Jared's territory last time I saw you," She tells me. "You know, the dead vampire?" She asks, as if I need reminding or somthing. That mother-fucker's army was tough. Not tough enough to come close to killing me, of course, but still tough. The battle for his territory was about sixty years ago, so boy was she slow.

"His death was probably caused by a newborn...annoying pests they are." I brush off careleslly. I begin to think about the transformation of my newest soldier just a few hours ago, and wonder if he had anything to do with this. No, the ancients weren't that fast. Hell, they weren't fast at all!

"Yes, well this is boring so I'm going to cut to the chase. We know, Maria. We know everything, and unless you find some way to account for that messy massacre, that little black house in the woods is going to turn in to a massacre." Jane says, and I can tell she's enjoying this way to much.

"Account for?" I asked taken-a-back. "What did idiot forget to do?" I automaticlly assume. Well, I know I didn't do anything. I'm more carefull than that, and I thought he is as well.

"There was a witness," She says theatrically. "Unless you ..._please _my master, we will be forced to take action. You did almost expose us, after all."

"Okay, listen little girl." I say, jabbing a finger in her direction. "I don't know what kind of fucking upbringing you had, but where I come from, we do not just sleep with random men. Regardless to whether or not they were somebody's master." I spit the words at her, narrowing my eyes in to a glare. "And we sure as hell do not tell infants," I sneer the word 'infants', "To tell adults to do so. _Regardless _of a witness to ...anything."

Jane simply rolls her eyes, "Well I, for one, am older than you. So you should be the one refering to me as the adult in our...ecknolledgment." She says. "Certainly, you should also know I wasn't talking about a...sexual encounter. More along the lines of a favor." She brushes it off simply with a light smile.

"Wh-what type of favor?" I ask her, unsure of what she will be asking.

She raises an eyebrow. "Have you ever heard of the Cullen's?"


	4. Jennie

**A/N- Okay, thanks ****julieakaweirdo**** for reviewing.:-]. I had a **_**lot **_**of free time on my hands lately, so I decided to just type up a new chapter. This one will be different, as you'll find to be obvious how when you read. Don't worry, I prefer the other way better but this is just a little insight on the Cullen's situation at the time this is set at. Also, a little insight on my version of Jacob. The next chapter will go back to normal. Enjoy and review please?**

**All Rosalie bashing is because of the point of view it was written in. If you know any of my stories, you would realize that Rosalie is my favorite female in the Twilight saga. I don't hate Rosalie, just so we get that out of the way. XD**

Disclaimer- Not mine, mkay?

* * *

_~*Jacob's Point of view*~_

"When love is eternal, lust is inevitably nocturnal. Is it a crush, or something much more that can last a life time? If it is love, is it automatically obvious to he who's heart feels the thriving emotion? No. The feeling is one of wits, not one of pure tem-" Blood-sucker continues on and on reading that passage of his little book, Bella's face full of curiosity as she listens and takes in every single word he says.

"Aye, blood-sucker!" I shout at the boy who has seemed to forget that I'm in the room. I see him roll his eyes and look up at me, through his bronze hair. "You are the one who asked _me_ here, ya?" I ask impatiently.

"Well that's how it would appear." An annoyed, plastic voice comes from behind me. I can't help but to mimic the words as she says them, in a rather sloppy sneer. I'm not in the mood to take time mocking her that I usually would. Over the years, I have became damn good at mocking her predictable words.

"Then why can't he talk for himself, blondie?" I roll my eyes, not even bothering to turn around. She's not even worth my time anymore, she's ran out of insults lately and decided that recycling them wouldn't hurt. Actually, it sort of hurt my feelings, well- it did until I realized that Emmett was a bit more fun to mess with. He hadn't always been, but once Rosalie decided to become lazy and not even take the time to come up with at least mediocre disses, Emmett became my man. In a non-gay, non-vampiristic way, 'course.

Bella's groaning is loud, as she complains -shocker there-, "Guys, do you really have to start this up again? I thought you were over this?" She asks. I don't even want to be here, Edward's the one who practically _begged_ me to come here! So of course Bella, never the one to complain or take sides (bull-shit), has to replace Edward with complaining about my actions. Other than just the fact they're a bunch of blood-suckers, they're a bunch of _annoying _blood-suckers.

I raise an eyebrow to mirror Edward's expression as he wraps an arm around Bella. _Get on with it, blood sucker. _I watch as his expression changes, to a more careful and friendly expression. "It's good to see you again," He says.

"I saw Bella three days ago. Your patience aren't that jacked up," I say. "Even _your _patience," I emphasize. "The only ones who's are that jacked up are blondie's." I turn to looked at Rosalie, "Awwww….blondie, did you miss me? I can't say the feeling's mutual. But'cha know…it's always nice to feel loved. I heard Quil-"

"You wish." Barbie girl sneered.

"Oh if you only knew how much that's not true . . . " I muttered, rolling my eyes as I shrug my shoulders. If I needed anybody's love -anybody at all- it sure as hell would not be that blond bitch.

Ignoring out bickering, Edward continues on as if I never said anything. I think it's good he doesn't, because he knows I won't put up with his shit. He just knows . . . From a lot of experience, to say the least. "Well, you are like family to Bella, and I know how much it pains her to be away from such a close friend." He explains simply._ If she wants to see me so much, why is she breaking _your _headboard every night and then some. Huh, Eddie Boy? _I think, just to get the reaction I want out of him. He glares towards my direction momentarily, but then gets a grip and keeps his face composed. Haha, got you Eddie.

"My name is not Eddie." He says out of nowhere, much to Rosalie's amusement. Even though she tries to hide it, I can still hear a quiet, muffled giggle.

"Sure it's not, lover boy. So you were saying… You do realize I have patrols later, right?"

"I told you we shouldn't have asked him here," Blondie eyes Edwards and then grumbles, "As if you ever listen," I can't help but to snort in agreement. So true, Blondie, so true. But why would she say that? Other than the obvious, of course.

"Rosalie…" Bella cooed softly in reprimand.

"Bella." Rosalie stated matter-of-factly, rolling her eyes and looking at her nails. The two had gotten a lot closer, but still bitchiness gets in the way of a real friendship. Not that I am complaining. Oh, God, no- I'm not.

_Eddie. _I just had to add in to their name- announcements. I glance at the black leather couch to my right- the only piece of furniture that nobody is occupying. I shrug, pouncing on it and extend my legs, crossing them at my ankles. I look up at Edward expectantly.

"Esme!," Blondie manages to speak up before Edward. "We need a new couch, it just got ruined!" She says, raising her voice just slightly to ensure no matter how occupied the nurturing vamp mama is, she'll be sure to hear. I snicker to myself, before looking back at Ed-Nerd. He really needs to get to his point.

"Jacob, before we all get at our wits end, I'm just going to say it,"

"Finally. I appreciate it."

"Attitude not appreciated." Blonde's voice rings through my ears.

"Good. Was meant to piss y'a off." I explain simply, with a lazy shrug.

"Jacob," Edward's voice lectures. I look back at him, noticing his very… nervous appearance? Ha, since when is that even possible? "We….We need your help." He looks like he doesn't act asking me to help. The only reason he is is probably because his precious Bella got herself in trouble again.

Before I can think to respond, I hear a thunderous voice laughing. It takes me a minute to register that it's my voice, but I continue to laugh. Why, oh why, did it have to be so funny? "You…" I manage to gasp, hot tears rolling down my even hotter cheeks from laughing so hard. "You're asking me," I point to myself. "For my help?" I laugh. "Oh, this- this is great." I laugh. "Why the hell would you need my help?"

"Jacob, this is serious. " Bella says, almost in awe that I would be laughing at a time like _this. _Whatever the hell this _is._

I nod slightly to her, but with her leechy vision I'm sure she can tell. "Go on," I say.

"We uh- Well, Alice actually, thinks the Volturi might be watching us." Edward says, looking worried and almost.. sickly. Nah, he always looks that way. Edward ain't just a vamp-head, he's also a dickhead and a crack-head.

"Wai- what?" I exclaim, the situation all of a sudden becoming serious. The more of them that show up, the more descendants that will shift. The only ones that I know of that are left are young- all less than fifteen fucking years old! There's no way in _hell! _I become angry, shaking with rage as I stand up, my death glare on both Edward and Bella. "What the hell did you do?" I demand. "What the fuck did you do?"

"We err… may of . . . Well she was so- Emmett! Bring Jennie in here." Edwards calls, looking nervous. I look at him unsurely until I hear the big Oaf's footsteps enter the room. I look towards the sound, only to see him carrying a limp girl in, who looked very uncomfortable. She is gritting her teeth and thrashing her body around. I know the familiar symptoms- she was changing in to a vampire.

"You broke the treaty?" I growl, gritting my teeth. "You broke the fucking treaty and you have the balls to ask for my help?" I fume, my body starts shaking again . "Why the hell would the Volturi care if you broke the treaty!" I scream.

Before I see anything, I feel a hard cold hand on my shoulder. I look over, and see Bella's hand. She looks patient, yet serious. "Jake, we need your help." She says. "Jennie is from Volterra." She whispers.

What the fuck?


End file.
